When Worlds Collide, Said George Pal To His Bride
by Mackenzie Thompson
Summary: DigimonPokemonHpSlight RH. When Mackenzie and her friends get transferred from the Pokemon world 2 the Digital world they figure out nothing is as it seems. My first Digimon Pokemon fic. Please RR Chapter 5 is up
1. Prologue: A little about ourselves

_I don't own anything you recognise._

_A/N: Yes the title is out of Science Fiction Double Feature off Rocky Horror. This is going to happen through the whole fic._

**Mackenzie Thompson:**

**Appearance:** She has black shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin.

**Clothes:** Skate pants with dragon in flames on back pocket, Spiderman blue shirt, a black cap with pink bubble writing stating 'Slappers on tour' and black sneakers.

**Pokémon:** Marill

**Counterpart:** Stacey Hall

**Marie Simpson:**

**Appearance:** Long Brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Clothes:** Red knee length skirt, purple t-shirt with butterfly, purple butterfly hair clip, red sandals with back.

**Pokémon:** Charmander.

**Counterpart:** Jenny Andrews.

**Sarah-May Clarice:**

**Appearance:** Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, freckles, completely Mary-Sue.

**Clothes:** Denim short skirt, pink spaghetti-strapped t-shirt, white strapless sandals, denim hat.

**Pokémon:** Oddish.

**Counterpart:** Dawn Cherry.

**Emma 'Haggis' Smith:**

**Appearance:** Short black hair, blue, green, eyes, dark skin.

**Clothes:** Black flares with studs, red shirt, denim jacket, and dream catcher silver earrings.

**Pokémon:** Seal.

**Counterpart:** Rebecca Scandal.

**Kyra Solten:**

**Appearance:** Short red hair, green eyes, pale skin.

**Clothes:** Black denim flares with Bad Girl in white lettering on the back, long black top with dragon on the side, white sneakers.

**Pokémon:** Spearow

**Counterpart:** Kayleigh Mills.

**Brandon Silver:**

**Appearance: **Black shoulder length hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

**Clothes:** Blue skate jeans, gray Adidas t-shirt, white sneakers.

**Pokémon:** Squirtle

**Counterpart:** Jonathon Greenhow.

**Charlie Lister:**

**Appearance:** Black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin.

**Clothes:** Blue jeans, black shirt, black boots.

**Pokémon:** Bulbasaur.

**Counterpart:** Daniel Searle

**Shane Simpson:**

**Appearance:** Brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Clothes:** Long white shorts, long orange shirt, white sneakers.

**Pokémon:** Staru

**Counterpart:** Danielle Andrews

**Conner Sparkers:**

**Appearance: **Short black hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin.

**Clothes:** Black skate pants, white shirt, black sneakers.

**Pokémon:** Pikachu

Venasaur

Phyduck

Poliwrath

Flareon

Seaking.

**Counterpart:** James Hoggarth.


	2. Chapter 1: With a bit of a mind flip, yo...

**Chapter 1: With a bit of a mind flip, you're into the time slip, and nothing can ever be the same…**

_A/N: Yes this is out of the Time Warp. I'm also A Rocky Horror addict._

It began like any other day, with me falling out of bed. My mobile had suddenly begun blaring out the Graham Norton theme and had scared me into awakening. I picked it off my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hey Ken." It was my friend Sarah-May, the biggest Mary-Sue you'll ever meet.

"Hi. 'Sup?" I asked as I looked over my room. Except for the pile of stuff in the corner everything had Graham Norton on it.

"Have you got your mail yet?"

"Prob. Why?"

"I got this weird yellow egg shaped thing in the mail, and I was wondering if you had one as well."

"I'll go check." I walked into my kitchen, which was just down the hall from my bedroom. On the table was a bunch of letters, and a parcel addressed to me.

"Well, there's a parcel." I went to open it. Just as a touched it the house phone rang. I walked to the side, picked it up and pressed it to my free ear.

"Hello, Thompson Residence." I answered.

"Hey Ken." It was another one of my friends, Brandon, the biggest basketball fan you'll ever meet.

"It's Brandon." I said down the phone to Sarah.

"Did you get an egg shaped thing in the mail? Me and Shane both got one, his coming to my house. Mines white, and his is red."

"Well, I was just about to find out but you rang. Sarah got a yellow one though."

"And Conner got a Blue one." Conner was on his journey to the Orange Islands, he was the biggest computer wiz. Even though he was only 14 he was taking his A levels in ICT while he was on his Journey.

"Conner got a blue one." I told Brandon. A thing popped up on my laptop screen across the room stating 'You've got mail.' I went over to it and propping the house phone in the crock between my neck and shoulder I opened the message and read it out load, just as the rest started.

"Hey, Haggis here.

Just wondering if anyone got an egg shaped object in the mail? I got a purple one, Kyra got a green one, Charlie got an orange one and Marie got a pink one. Message back. Haggis." They all said.

"**That's it!**" I screamed.  


"Calm down." A new voice said from the house phone.

"Hi Shane. I am going to open that parcel without any more interruptions if it kills me." I stomped over to the parcel, ripping off the paper. In it was a black egg shaped device.

"I got a black one!" I shouted. I picked it up and felt a tug just before my navel and everything went black.

I woke up in a grassy field, which was surrounded by trees and bushes. I heard a slight groan and I looked behind me. Charlie was lying on the ground, and was waking up. That's when I noticed Marie, Sarah-May, Conner, Brandon, Shane, Haggis and Kyra lying around us. One by one they all woke up and we sat in silence.

"So, they were Port Keys?" I asked.

"Most likely. Or some sort of mini transporters." Replied Conner. I rubbed my temples.

"I'm going to find out who did this and _kill_ them when we get back." I snapped.

"If we get back. Where is the world are we?" We all stood up.

"It looks like the Forbidden Forest. But the trees aren't the right type." Said Marie.

"What type are they?" Asked Brandon.

"They're not any type from Earth, that's for sure." Sarah replied. For a Mary Sue, Sarah is actually quite smart.

"Well, if they're not from earth, where are we?" I asked.

"Children," A voice stated, "Welcome to the Digital World." We all spun around…

_A/N: I wonder who it is? Please review. Just click the little button that says 'go' and say what you feel like saying, doesn't even have to be about the story. Please._


	3. Chapter 2: If anything grows, while you ...

**Chapter 2: And if anything grows, while you pose..**  
  
"Children," A voice stated, "Welcome to the Digital World." We all spun around and there stood a very small old man. He was actually a projection but you know.  
  
"And who are you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"My name is Gennia young Digiangel. Welcome to the Digital World."  
  
"Did you just call her a Digiangel?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes as that is what you are. You are here to save the Digital world from your evil counterparts the DigiDevils." I shook my head.  
  
"What corny names." 

"Yes. But anyway. For your Digimon." Out came some weird Pokemon-looking things.  
  
"These are your Digimon." Explained Gennia. "Mackenzie yours is DemiDevimon, Sarah yours is IceAgumon, Marie yours is Palmon, Emma yours is Gatomon, Kyra yours is FireGabumon, Brandon yours is Hawkmon, Charlie yours is Patamon, Shane yours is Veemon and Conner yours is Wormon." The Digimon I got was a bowling ball like thing with wings. It was black and looks really cool.  
  
"So now you have your Digimon, you can have your items." A bag appeared in front of him. "In there you will find an assortment of things. You all have a change of clothes. Mackenzie you have a laptop, Marie you have a camera, Sarah you have a CD player with 5 CD's, Emma you have radio transmitter, Kyra you have a teleporter, Brandon you also have a radio transmitter, Charlie you have the other teleporter, Shane you have a first aid kit and Conner, you have the extra Pokemon."  
  
"Now what should we do?"  
  
"Have a wander around and see if you can find the Digidestined, another set of kids and Digimon. After you find them, set up camp with them and I'll transmit myself with my transmitter."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir!" I saluted and began walking away. I turned around when I got to the bushes.  
  
"Well, isn't anybody coming? We have to find the digi what-sits." The rest of the gang walked up behind me.  
  
"OK. Where to first?" I asked.  
  
"I suggest following the beeping on your device thingy." Replied Conner. I looked down at my device and there were nine white dots and one black dot spread out on what looked like a map of the island we had landed on.  
  
"Shall we follow them?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Yeah. Of course. They could be the Digidestined." Replied Conner.  
  
"Well, shall we go to the one nearest the black dot?" I asked.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Conner replied.  
  
"Because I believe we are the black dot. Or me anyway."  
  
"Good idea then. Lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We had been walking for about an hour when I re-checked my device thingy. We were by a cave and according to the device we were right next to the white dot.  
  
"Hey guys, you know what? The device says that the dot is in here." I pointed at the cave. I looked at the device as all the dots flew into the cave. Then all the devices began glowing as we walked into the cave. On the wall of the cave were nine symbols all glowing different colors.  
  
"They're the same colors of our device thingy's." said Haggis. She lent in and placed her hand on the purple one and a tag flew into her hand. She looked at it and in it was a crest with the same symbol on it. It had some writing underneath it.  
  
"The crest of Grace. Very nice." She read aloud. We all shrugged and placed our hands on the right colored symbol. Another eight tags and crests flew out and we read them aloud.  
  
"cool, the crest of Maturity." Said Conner.  
  
"I got the crest of Bravery." Exclaimed Charlie.  
  
"I got the crest of peace." Said Marie.  
  
"Mines the crest of tranquility." Replied Sarah.  
  
"I got the crest of cunningness." Muttered Kyra.  
  
"Mines the crest of happiness. Great I got the girl one." Moaned Shane.  
  
"Well I got the crest of understanding ." Muttered Brandon.  
  
"Cool. Well lets go." I said, while I put my tag around my neck, hiding it under my shirt.  
  
"Well, what's yours?" asked Sarah.  
  
"it's the crest of mmmmmm now lets go."  
  
"the crest of what?" Asked Kyra. I sighed.  
  
"The crest of Darkness." I muttered.  
  
"That can't be right. Ours are all based around the light side. How come yours is on the dark side?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"Our crests reflect on who we are. You all have good ones as yours are your main features. I hide away and don't let people in. I also have had a lot of pain in my life as you know and that affects people in different ways." I replied.  
  
"Or it could mean that you will turn against us."  
  
"Whatever. Lets go to find the Digidestined." And I stormed out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _There we go, the second chapter. The next one will be placed into Sarah's P.O.V. but I will put a reminder at the top of it so you will remember. Also what happened to Mackenzie will soon be told. Bye for now. Sandy Snape._


	4. Chapter 3: How’d ya do I, see you’ve met...

**Chapter 3: How'd ya do I, see you've met, my faithful handyman.  
  
Sarah P.O.V**  
  
After what seemed like forever we finally saw a Digimon that looked just like FireGabumon but he wasn't red, or made of fire. He was blue and looked very harmless until..  
  
"**MATTTTT!!!!**" he screamed. Kyra ran up to him.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down FireGabumon look-a-like. We won't hurt you." She said softly.  
  
"You won't?" He asked.  
  
"No. We're good guys. Well, I think we are." She replied.  
  
"Oh. Well my names Gabumon. Maybe I should take you to camp."  
  
"Camp?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"Yes. Matt's there."  
  
"Who's Matt?" Asked Mackenzie.  
  
"He's my human friend. Follow me." He went through a bush. We all looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.  
  
We soon saw a boy sitting next to a fire, with his back to us, with blonde spiky hair. Gabumon cleared his throat.  
  
"Matt, I found something." He said. The boy, Matt, turned round, and had to blink twice when he saw us. He walked over.  
  
"So, who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Sarah, she's Marie, she's Emma, aka Haggis, she's Kyra, he's Brandon, he's Charlie, he's Shane and he's Conner." I replied. He nodded.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"So what is this place?" Asked Kyra.  
  
"The Digital world. I'm not entirely sure where it is but I know that it's made completely of data."  
  
"Data? How is that possible?" said Haggis.  
  
"Not entirely sure of that either. But the land, water and everything on it is made out of data. But maybe you should ask Izzy, he's digidestined like us, about it. He's a real computer wiz."  
  
"We're not digidestined. We're Digiangels. Whatever they are." Replied Brandon.  
  
"Digi-what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Digiangels. We're here to defeat our counterparts, the Digidevils, with these Digimon and our Pokémon." Said Marie and Conner together, looking at each other and glaring.  
  
"Pokémon?"  
  
"You've never heard of Pokémon?" Exclaimed Conner as he took a pokeball off his belt.  
  
"Go Flareon!" He shouted as Flareon shot out of it. The Pokémon made a sound like its name and Conner called it back. Matt looked confused.  
  
"So where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Pallet town. You?" replied Charlie.  
  
"Tokyo. Where's Pallet Town?"  
  
"Kanto. Where's Tokyo?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Japan. I've never heard of Kanto before."  
  
"Maybe because of that dimension thing." Muttered Mackenzie for the first time talking. Matt spun around and saw Mackenzie for the first time. She was leaning against a tree, just a bit up for the group, eyes closed.  
  
"And you are?" He asked.  
  
"Mackenzie Thompson and this is Demidevimon." She replied, eyes still closed. Her Digimon was standing next to her.  
  
"Are you from Kanto too?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not originally anyway." He looked perplexed.  
  
"I used to be from Scotland but something happened involving my computer and I was sucked into Pokemon World and now I'm here." She explained. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off the tree and walked over.  
  
"Is there any body else or is this it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Kari, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe and TK, my little brother." She smiled softly.  
  
"Little brother? Cool." He stared at her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Fine. Guy's I'm going for a walk." And she walked off before anyone could stop her.  
  
"Was she alright?" Matt asked when she was out of hearing range.  
  
"Yeah. She just used to have a little brother and a little sister before she came to our world. She hasn't seen them since she was about seven but she's always talking about them."  
  
"Oh." We all stood in silence until Marie said, "So what are these crest things?" Holding hers out.  
  
"Oh, them. They help your Digimon digivolve into it's Ultimate stage. It also reflects your personality." Everyone looked at each other, remembering Mackenzie's.  
  
"So what does it mean if you get the crest of Darkness?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure." All of a sudden we heard a voice shouting, "Matt! We're back!" And on the other side of the camp a little boy with a helmet on and blond hair ran up to Matt.  
  
"Hey TK." He said. TK looked at us, confused.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, clinging to Matt.  
  
"They won't hurt you TK. They're good guys. They're here to defeat the Digi- devils." There was a giant bang and everyone turned towards the forest and a sign appeared in the sky. It was a star with lines at each of its five points and had a star cut out in the middle. The star itself was black and was outlined, and in lined, with gold , the lines a dark blue and the cut- out was see-through.  
  
"What's that?" Asked a boy that had turned up. He had very large brown spiky hair with goggles on his head.  
  
"No idea Tai, but I think it might be a crest." Said a red head boy with a laptop.  
  
"It makes me feel all cold inside." Said TK, shivering. I turned to Brandon.  
  
"You don't think its Mackenzie do you?" I asked.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because, if you look about, every since that thing appeared the surroundings have gone _dark_." I said, pointedly.  
  
"The crest." He whispered.  
  
"We have to find her." And I ran off into the forest, Brandon calling after me.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't get strung out, by the ...

**Chapter four: Don't get strung out, on the way I look, don't judge a book by it's cover.**

Mackenzie stopped by a lake after walking for about ten minutes. She brushed some tears out of her eyes and sat at the edge, Demidevimon at her side. Talking about Matt's little brother reminded her of her little brother and sister, Cory and Katz, which was short for Katastrophe. She hadn't seen them since she was seven, when both of them were four. She had been sucked through a computer screen and straight into the Pokemon world while on the internet. She had been from a half-blood wizarding family and had been taught potions from a young age by her mums friend Severus Snape. 'I miss Rus.' She thought, as she stared across the lake. As she watched the light blue water she saw it turn dark, not unlike their surroundings. She looked up and saw the sky had suddenly covered in dark storm clouds.

"Well, well, well," She heard from behind her, "What do we have here?" Mackenzie turned around slowly and had to blink twice before she believed what she saw. Standing behind her was an exact duplicate of herself. She was wearing a black robe with green lining and a cloak which was blowing behind her from the wind which had started up when it went dark.

"Who, or what, are you?" Mackenzie asked.

"I am your counterpart." The girl replied.

"The Digidevil?" The girl nodded and bowed.

"Stacey Hall, ruling head of the Digidevils, at your service."

"What do you want?"

"I have come to offer you a place with us."

"What makes you think I would want to be with you?"

"Because we have the power for you to see your-our little brother and sister again." Stacey replied. Mackenzie had a look in her eyes as if she was having an argument in her head.

"What's the catch?" She demanded after a couple of minutes.

"You just have to help us defeat the Digiangels. That's all."

"And what's in it for me?"

"If you join us, you'll be able to see our siblings. Help us defeat them and you'll be able to go back to them."

"You mean I can stop with them, forever?" Stacey nodded.

"You'll be able to go home, to your family, to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. To Rus." Mackenzie closed her eyes in deep thought.

"I'll leave you to think about it. If you decide to join us, you'll know where to find me." And on that note, she disappeared in a black dust cloud.

"Are you going to change over?" Asked Demidevimon after a moment. Mackenzie looked at her Digimon partner with a sad look in her eyes.

"I dunno."

"What was all that about you're brother and sister. and who's Rus?"

"I'll start from the beginning. It all started when I was four. My mum had given birth to my brother and sister, Cory and Katastrophe, just over a year before and they were taking up most of her time, since our dad had left when he had found out she was pregnant again saying he couldn't handle it. She was concerned that I was feeling rejection since she had hardly any time fore me. She came to me one day and asked if I wanted to join any clubs. I didn't but she tried to convince me otherwise. She finally gave up after naming and describing me no less than twelve clubs. She asked me what I wanted to do. I said learn potions. My mum nodded and left the room. The next week her friend Severus Snape came around. He was going to be my teacher every Saturday as he was the best potions master in Europe and he owed a favor to my mum. We got on so well since that day and we were almost as good a friends as him and my mum. Whenever I wasn't with him, though, I was playing with my twin siblings as they were old enough to play. Then Rus, which is what I called Severus, set me an essay to research Muggle, non magic people, potions and medicines. I was looking for stuff on the internet when a pop up appeared saying click on it to win fabulous prizes. So I did but since we had a touch screen computer I touched it and was thrown through the computer and into Marie's house, scaring her silly. I haven't seen them since and I can't get in touch with them."

"Oh. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. But if I join them I'd be putting the digi-world in danger and my friends. But I'd see them again. Plus my crest is the crest of darkness."

"I would help you, but I can't. all I can say is though, follow your heart, not your head. No one else can tell you what to do except yourself."

"Can't I get a little help." Demidevimon laughed.

"I know. Thanks Demi."

"Anytime." Mackenzie stroked him on top of his head and the surroundings turned back to normal.

"KEN!!!" she heard someone screaming. She turned towards the forest and saw Sarah run out, Brandon following her. She spotted her and ran over.

"Are you alright? did anything try to hurt you?" Asked Sarah.

"No." Mackenzie looked at her, confused.

"Then why was your crest in the air?"

"It wasn't. Was it?"

"Yeah. when it all went dark."

"I never noticed. I've just been sat here with Demidevimon then you came out screaming my name, right Demi?" 

"Yeah. nothing happened."

"You sure?" Asked Brandon. Mackenzie nodded.

"Okay. well them digidestined people have got us some food. come on and we can get some." Mackenzie nodded, stood up and followed Sarah into the bushes. They walked through some more bushes and managed to get to the camp while there was still food. Brandon pulled Mackenzie aside when she got a handful of berries.

"Something did happen out there didn't it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, really." His eyes bore into her skull as he tried to search for something.

"Alright," he began slowly, "But if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always come to me, you know that." he caught eye contact with her. She nodded.

"Of course I know that."

"good, cause that's what best friends are for." she broke off eye contact and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some new food." She turned around.

"It's alright to let people in. They might be able to help you."

"Whatever." And she walked away from him. He shook his head and walked back over.


	6. Chapter 5: Oh, Whoa is me My life, it's ...

_**Chapter 5: Oh, Whoa is me. My life its a mystery.**_

Mackenzie sat by the fire, holding her crest in her hands. She was using the light of the fire to have a closer look at it as it was night and everyone was asleep. While studying it she heard a rustling from above her. She looked up and saw a boy sitting in the nearest tree. He looked just like Brandon, except had a more colder feel to him. He jumped down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She tried to break free but she stopped when she realised what he could do.

"Hi Mackenzie." He sneered.

"What do you want?" She snapped. He turned her to face him and examined her for a second.

"You look exactly like Stacey, you even have that freckle on your right ear. Except that you have much more of a _glow_ that she does." She rolled her eyes. 'Just like Brandon. Hitting on the first girl he sees.'

"There's a fire just over there," She pointed at the fire, "something like that gives even you a glow." She plucked his arm from around her shoulders.

"No, you have more of an inner glow. Like a warmth. Stacey's like stone."

"Sure. Well, don't forget I'm human." She muttered.

"Not entirely."

"What do you want?" She snapped again.

"Well, first things first, I'm Jonathon. I'm Stacey's underdog sort of thing. I have come to ask if you had decided yet."

"Not yet. I'm just so confused."

"You know, if you need any help.."

"I know, I'll be able to find her. Which I must say has not worked yet."

"No, off me. Just follow the light. I'm at the Frankenstein place." And with that he disappeared.

"Follow the light. Well since it's night that's VERY confusing!" She exclaimed.

"Well the whole thing confuses me." She heard from behind her. She froze for a second and then slowly turned around to see Brandon sitting where he had been sleeping, glaring at her.

"Brandon, it-it's not what it looks like." She stuttered.

"It looked like you were deciding if you should cross over or not." She shrugged defeated.

"OK, maybe it **is** what it looks, but it's not what it seems."

"Is that what happened before?" She nodded.

"FINE! If you want to join them GO!" He shouted. Everyone was startled awake.

"What's happening?" Asked Conner.

"No, you have to listen to me." She pleaded. tears had begun to well up in her eyes. Brandon just stared at her.

"You wouldn't have been deciding if you weren't going to."

"Please Brandon." She looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"GO AWAY YOU HALF BRED FREAK!!" He screamed at the top of his voice. Her eyes turned into slits and she stood up.

"FINE!" She grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Asked Demidevimon.

"Home." Brandon gave a cruel laugh.

"You haven't been home since you were seven." Mackenzie just gave him a cold look and then stared at the sky.

"Stacey! I know you can hear me! I've decided!" She shouted. In the sky a star began to come towards them.

"Follow the light." Brandon muttered. The light happened to be a girl. She was sitting on a broom and as she got nearer they saw she looked just like Mackenzie, except she seemed to have a stone-like aurora about her.

"Excellent." She replied, with an air of boredom.

"I'm joining you. I have no use to stay with these muggles any longer." The girl smiled.

"Excellent." She said again, " Do you know how to apparent?"

"I was sucked here before I had a chance to learn, so no." The girl pulled her onto the broom.

"Where're we going?" 

"To the Frankenstein place of course." And there was a flash of white light and they were both gone.

"What just happened here?" Asked Sora, a girl who had turned up with TK.

"Brandon just made Mackenzie turn dark." Snapped Matt.

"That wasn't my fault!" Her whined.

"Yes it was, you know how uptight she gets when she's called a half-breed. She takes it for a insult every time. Remember when Conner caught that Jigglyfairy thing. You said we should have chucked it because it was a half-bred. She put you in hospital." Exclaimed Sarah.

"But even that shouldn't have made her turn over. Her principles would have stopped her. There had to be another reason." Said Kyra.

"But what?" Asked Tai. they all began to suggest ideas until they heard a little voice speak up.

"She turned over because of her family." Said Demidevimon. They all turned and faced the bowling-bowl like creature.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charlie.

"That Stacey girl said if she joined them, and they defeated you she's be able to go back to her family, and that Rus guy." He explained.

"But why not take you?"

"Because I'd make her turn back, most likely."

"Well, way to go Brandon." Snapped Haggis.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You just destroyed the Digital World." Replied Marie.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You know she'd do anything to get to see Rus again. You have just destroyed the digital world."

"No, she did!"

"Boy's are so idiotic!" Muttered Kyra.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" The boys screamed. 


End file.
